


Hug

by bookslutskye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookslutskye/pseuds/bookslutskye
Summary: (After going seventeen 2019 episode 11)Jeonghan takes care of Jihoon after he has a long day working on an uncooperative song.





	Hug

Coming back from a day of filming, even if what you were filming was fun, is always tiring. Everyone was excited for dinner and eager to reunite with their producer and friend. Jeonghan - ever the sleeping beauty of the group - was especially eager to get to his bed, but his evening plans changed when he entered the restaurant and saw Jihoon. 

Jihoon had spent the day holed up in the studio trying to finish a song. Since everyone was busy, there hadn’t been much communication and no one knew how it had gone. No one except Jeonghan, that is. Jeonghan was adept at reading people and figuring out how they were feeling. It was easier with people he knew well and despite Jihoon being rather reserved, Jeonghan could always read him like an open book. 

Today had not been such a good day. 

He made sure to sit right next to him, something that was easy and practiced and went unnoticed by the others. Jihoon immediately leaned into him and Jeonghan couldn’t help but wrap an arm around him. He could eat with his other hand if needed. 

Jeonghan would have taken the opportunity to ask him about his day (it was always better to have verbal communication about these things after all) but Seungkwan and the others immediately launched into the story of their days with the cows and the coffee. Jihoon didn’t seem to mind though, so Jeonghan was glad to let the kids prattle on. Jihoon always enjoyed Seungkwan’s stories. 

Jihoon straightens to eat but slumped back against Jeonghan the second he was finished. When they got up to leave, he made sure to keep one arm firmly wrapped around Jihoon’s side. They took the same car and their seats in the back gave them the opportunity to finally speak. 

“Hey,” Jeonghan spoke softly, both to not bother the rest of the van and to not startle Jihoon. “How was writing today?”

Jihoon sighed heavily and dropped his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Tiring. Song wasn’t working with me.”

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

Jihoon looked up and Jeonghan swore there were stars in his eyes. He gave a gentle nod. Jeonghan smiled. 

“Okay,” he said, giving him a quick kiss to his hair. He pulled out his phone to text the group chat, letting everyone know Jihoon would switch dorms for the night. 

Junhui immediately responded. _ Does this mean I can take his room? _

Jeonghan laughed. _ Sure, why not. _

Junhui. _ Yesssss. _

Mingyu. _ Why are you so excited? You still have to share you know. _

Junhui. _ Jihoon’s bed is bigger, softer, and closer to the ground than mine. Added bonus is no Seungkwan singing in the morning. _

The drive wasn’t long and neither was the elevator ride, though it was crowded (13 people in a small box is not the best). Jihoon looked ready to fall asleep right on Jeonghan’s shoulder and he was loath to make him move but beds were always better for these sorts of things. Jihoon grumbled as he pulled him to the bathroom, overriding Chan’s claim to be the first to wash up. 

“Hey, at least there’s no makeup to take off today.” Jeonghan laughed. 

He helped Jihoon wash his face and pressed a toothbrush covered in toothpaste into his hand. Every move Jihoon made was slow and there was a glazed over look in his eyes. He really was tired, in more ways than one. 

Jeonghan took him to his bedroom, ignoring a sour-looking Chan, and let him borrow some of his pajamas. They were just big enough to make Jihoon look absolutely adorable. He turned off the lights and situated the both of them in bed. 

Stroking Jihoon’s hair, Jeonghan asked him: “Do you want to talk about today?”

Jihoon sighed again, staring at Jeonghan’s chest rather than his face. Jeonghan wasn’t hurt; this is what Jihoon needed to be able to say what he felt. Eye contact was often far too overwhelming. 

“It just wasn’t working out. Every change I made hurt more than it helped and I couldn’t get very far without it sounding like crap. I just- it’s so frustrating,” he ended on a growl. 

“Hey, shhh,” Jeonghan soothed. “It’s alright. Tomorrow’s a new day and you can work on it more then. Tonight you need to rest and not think about it yet.”

Jihoon’s entire body relaxed. He mumbled something like “Okay” as he shuffled closer to Jeonghan, holding him close and burying his face in his chest. 

Jeonghan hummed, a song coming to mind. After a moment he began softly singing. He felt Jihoon start as he recognized the tune -how could he not, he _wrote it_ \- but kept singing nonetheless. It fit the situation and Jeonghan’s genuine feelings, so why not tell him in this manner?

_ Today, too, the words can’t be said _

_ And can only be reflected in one’s heart _

_ It’s hard, it’s hard, it’s hard _

_ Whenever it’s hard for you _

_ You can get a hug from me _

_ I’m the same _

_ No matter how much you hide it _

_ You know you can’t hide it forever _

_ So we can smile together _

_ Don’t be sorry, don’t worry _

_ Don’t be scared, now don’t cry _

_ To me, you are very precious _

_ You can tell me today was tough _

_ I’m here, you’ve suffered a lot _

_ I love you _

_ I will hug you _

The silence hung in the air and it only took a second to realize Jihoon was asleep, his breaths slow and deep. Jeonghan gave him one more kiss to the temple and relaxed into slumber as well. 


End file.
